


and everything nice

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell happened in here?” Emma sidestepped a pile of candy wrappers next to the front door.  “Do you have squatters?”</p><p>Ruby sighed, motioning towards the living room above the diner.  “Nope, just a Belle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - new foods. Takes place during the time Belle lost her memories, before Lacey.

“What the hell happened in here?” Emma sidestepped a pile of candy wrappers next to the front door.  “Do you have squatters?”

Ruby sighed, motioning towards the living room above the diner.  “Nope, just a Belle.”

Belle sat on Ruby’s couch in a green dress, legs curled beneath her.  She waved cheerfully to Emma but didn’t say anything as she took a bite of a pale pink Snowball cupcake.  She made a face, swallowed heavily, and tossed the cupcake into the apparent ‘discard’ pile of wrappers and half-eaten snacks.

Emma raised her eyebrows.  “Explain.”

Ruby sighed, running a hand through her hair.  “Ever since she lost her memories, she’s been obsessed with new food.  She’s been running around town tasting anything she can get her hands on.”

Emma nodded, shuffling past a McDonald’s take-out bag.  “Any winners?”

“Well,” Ruby said, face flushing.  She picked up a plastic bag of Lindt chocolate truffles in purple wrappers.  “She sure likes the almond kind.”

Belle got up and flounced over to Ruby.  “Ooh, can I have another one?  I’m obsessed with those.”

Ruby handed her one, eyes never leaving Belle’s lips.  Belle unwrapped a chocolate and took a bite, her lips pressing around the chocolate shell.  A little dab stayed behind on her top lip, and she licked it away with an embarrassed smile.  “Want one, Emma?”

Emma looked at Ruby, who was still staring at Belle like she wanted to eat her up along with the chocolate.  “No, I think I’m good.”


End file.
